The senators
by Mellieisqueen
Summary: How hard is it to convince Mellie grant to vote for a bill?
1. Chapter 1

The Junior senator of Virginia?

Yes you'll be visiting her and you need to convince her to vote yes when we try to pass the bill.

Wasn't she married to The President?

Good job son, you finally got a question right now don't disappoint the party.

I won't, told the older senator from Texas before he left his office and headed home to pack he would be leaving the next morning..

How long are you gonna be gone?

A week tops honey.

Okay you should be back to watch Casey at her ballet recital his wife said fixing his tie.

Yes all make it back for that, I wanna see my princess perform.

You better all the parents always give me pitty looks when your not here.

Are you sure there not just checking you out Casey.

No I'm pretty sure their giving me dirty looks Jason she Said giving him a kiss on his cheek.

I wish I could stay for breakfast but I gotta make my flight, I don't want Mellie Grant to wait on me he scoffed.

Hey watch your mouth, she left her husband because he was cheating on her and her son died oh and may I forget she has some good ideas.

Oh you actually keep up with her, they should've sent you instead.

Ha very funny senator your gonna miss your airplane.


	2. Chapter 2

The senator will now see you.

Thank you Jason gulped one more time before opening the doors.

Hello,

Hello senator, do you need anything to drink?

No I'm good thank you.

Okay so why do I have the pleasure of you in my office.

May I first say the pleasure is all mine and I'm here to talk about the bill.

The one I told , I would say no too.

Yes that one ma'am.

I really don't care for it but seeing as you came here all the way from Oklahoma.

Okay thank you say no more.

After he was done, Mellie couldn't help but laugh.

What's so funny?

I'm just surprised, I could've been fooled right now but I actually read the three thousand page bill, thanks to a good friend, I now read everything through.

Who?

Excuse you?

I'm sorry who was your good friend?

Vice President Ross.

Oh I've met her before, but she came up to me and asked me if I ever had crabs, the room then filled with laughter.

Yeah that's Susan all right.

Good to know but I have another question if you don't mind?

She just raised her eyebrows letting him know it was fine.

Am I gonna need to stay here another week?

You really want me to say yes don't you?

It would make my week, I seriously had a bad week this would help it.

Are you trying to guilt me?

A little he said loosening his tie.

I think it's time for you to go Jason.

But you haven't said yes he smiled.

I know but it's getting late and I want to get home and tuck my son in.

Okay but all be back tomorrow.

Goodnight senator she said finally smiling.

Goodnight, Mellie.

Hi honey how is everything?

Everything is good, how's your trip?

It's hard, I presented my best presentation and she still said no.

Maybe it wasn't your best?

Casey you know it was good.

I know I know but, she didn't like it.

I guess all just keep trying.

That's the spirit babe.

What are you doing right now?

I'm in bed…woah your not thinking of " phone sex" she whispered it.

Casey no one can hear you it's fine.

Yeah right everything is bugged.

So do you want to or not because if not I have to go to sleep.

Then why don't we just talk then?

I said I would be going to sleep.

Fine be that way and she hung up.

He soon regretted what he said but he was tired,

so he just went to sleep.

The next morning he put on his Burberry suit and decided he better call Casey and apologize but to his luck it went straight to voicemail oh well he thought and decided to go straight to Mellies office and try to change her Mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Do I have any meetings scheduled for today?

Yes, it's just one long meeting.

With who?

The senator from yesterday?

All day,why'd you let him scheduled it with out running it by me first?

I didn't think..I'm so

It's fine but next time you know,when he gets here make him wait half an hour or so.

Ma'am but you don't have any meetings today?

I know can you just listen to me Mellie said now furious.

Yes I'm sorry your coffee is on you desk already.

She walked into her office first she took of her heels because they were new shoes she didn't want to get any blisters next she wrote back to some emails that were sent to her and finally she had let the coffee cool off and she started to take a sip of it and spit it out it was still hot as fuck and it wasn't even the right one.. Oh my god I'm gonna fire that B

I'm hoping you were gonna say beautiful secretary.

Excuse me she said turning back around from the trash can.

You know you were gonna..

Stop please she said shaking her hand up did she let you in here?

Huh?

Did Nicole let you into my office yes or no?

Well.. He saw her eyes get all big and her hands tap on the desk.. No she didn't I just walked in here sorry.

Okay will can you go wait outside for a minute or two.

Are you gonna try to sneak out?

Can you just go outside!

Okay He said closing the door.

There was coffee spilt on her dress, and her heels were off and her mouth was burnt she was not ready for this meeting at all.

She had an extra dress in her closet but her heels didn't match or she thought maybe she could put on some jeans and a sweater she had?

You can come in now?

Okay your not gonna yell at me this time are you?

No now please waste my time for the rest of the day she smirked.

First can I say you look really casual and second I brought some more proposals.

Well I wouldn't look so casual if Nicole would get her shit together and also I only have one meeting and that's with you so I can look causal if I want.

Okay um here's what would happen down the line if we don't pass it.

I didn't realize that this was possible do you have some more stuff.

Yes in my car.

Why is it in your car?

Because I didn't think you'd listen to me he laughed.

Okay well, go get it then.

As he was happily jogging to the elevator he saw the President of the United States going towards Senator Grants office, it was none of his business he thought as he ringed the elevator button.


	4. Chapter 4

Your back already?

What Fitz asked confused

Oh what are you doing here Mellis asked

Can I not check up on you.

I mean you can but I'd prefer you not too.

I understand but I was hoping we could talk about Teddy, Fitz said sitting down on one of her couches.

What about? She asked sitting in front of him.

More days he asked nervously.

I already gave you more time Fitz you can't just keep asking for more!

He stood up and grabbed her arm, he's my fucking son too okay? So I deserve to see him more often,I made him for God sakes.

Get out she whispered..

I'm sorry I didn't want this getting out of hand I didn't mean to yell at you fitz said placing his hand on her hair and tucking it behind her ear.

What are you doing Fitz? you can't just walk In here ask for more time with my... Our son and then touch me like this!

Okay I get it I'm sorry.. I should be heading back anyways,you know how to get ahold of me fitz said as he smiled and left her office.

Get ahold of yourself she whispered to herself,she needed something to drink she didn't care if it wasn't even noon yet! she needed it because she hated him there was no doubt about that but she still felt something for Fitz. And when he does something like that it makes her think he may actually care about her.

There was a knock at the door that brought her back to reality..

Mellie okay so I wasn't sure if you wanted all the papers so I only brought some of them right now.

It's fine she said sniffling.

What's wrong he asked really concerned.

Nothing I just can't believe I'm actually gonna listen to these ideas she said giggling.

Is it because of your ex husband? I saw him coming in here when I was going to the elevator.

Oh no we just talked.

What about he said looking at his feet like a teenager.

Excuse you?

Oh no you don't have to tell me I was just wondering?

Oh can I though!

Really?

Yes but wanna go get some coffee?

Want to go get dinner instead.

Tonight? I mean yes but let me tell Fitz he can have teddy tonight then.

Okay this meeting can continue tomorrow all text you where I made reservations at he said smiling and left.

The phone rang three times and she was gonna hang up but then she heard his voice over the phone.

Mellie?

Hi Fitz I have something to go to tonight and I was wondering if you'd like to spend time with teddy?

What are you doing and yes of course.

A meeting and okay if I have time all drop him off personally if not Marlee will.

Okay see you then he said hanging up.

She got a text from Jason.

All meet you at The bistro house at 7 (:

Okay all let you know when I'm on my way.

It was 6 and Mellie was ready she had chosen a nice tight white dress some heels and her hair was down in waves she grabbed teddy some extra clothes and headed to the car.

30 mintues later

Before Mellie got out of the car she fixed her hair and sprayed some perfume on then she grabbed teddy by the hand and went into the White House.

Daddy teddy said screaming into his arms.

Hey kiddo where's your mom?

She was right behind me daddy...see there she is teddy said pointing at his mom walking.

Wow your mom looks pretty doesn't she.

Teddy wasn't even paying attention he now had Fitz's phone and was playing panda pop.

Go to the bedroom all be there I got some pizza coming buddy.

Okay Teddy said running to the bedroom.

Here's his pajamas and some other stuff he might need I don't know if you had it here or not so I brought it.

Okay yeah thanks for bringing him.. Fitz said just staring at her.

What?

Nothing I'm just wondering what your doing tonight that your all dressed up?

I'm just having dinner that's all... now I don't want to keep him waiting so bye Fitz.

Wait it's a date? He asked angrily.

Does it matter Mellie said walking out of the residents to her car... Now where is this place at she said typing the directions in her phone.


End file.
